


Dunkelheit des Vergessens

by mechanical_bro



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Neuromodification, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychological Drama, Temporary Amnesia, questionable morals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: Вальтер Даль ничего не помнит о своих миссиях (а так и надо), но что делать с воспоминаниями, которые не удалишь вместе с последними нейромодами?





	Dunkelheit des Vergessens

**Author's Note:**

> Многократные установки/извлечения нейромодов канонично приводят к изменениям личности и шизе. До событий на Талосе-1 пара лет — Вальтер скурвился ещё не до конца. Имена родителей Райли Ю выдуманы, как и сам прецедент миссии.

Ангар погрузился в темноту. Вальтер сжимал рукоять рубильника — перед глазами всё ещё плыли цветные пятна, но резкая боль, которую причинял свет, постепенно отступала.

Он вынужден был передвигаться на ощупь, как слепой. Его мутило. Казалось, что именно в этот момент — когда он беззащитен, как старый паршивый пёс, абстрактный «кто-то» пнёт его, пырнёт в бок или выстрелит.

Но здесь никого не могло быть. Люди, выгрузившие его, как мешок с костями, из минивена с золотым лого ТранСтар, заботливо проводили до ангара (и врубили, мать его, свет!), попрощались и уехали.

— Здесь никого нет, — сказал Вальтер вслух, убеждая сам себя. Но тревожное ощущение не исчезло. Такое уже было когда-то…

Да. На войне.

Образы, ощущения и воспоминания посыпались из памяти хаотично, как грязные тряпки из корзины, и стоило перестать думать.

Стоило немедленно напиться, чтобы перестать думать.

— Какое сегодня число?

— Восьмое ноября две тысячи тридцать третьего года, — послушно ответил Каспар. — Время установки последней нейромодификации — три дня и семнадцать часов назад. Время удаления последней нейромодификации — два часа и три минуты назад. Время изъятия файлов из архива данных оператора модели класса…

— Хватит. Я понял, — раздражённо оборвал его Вальтер, запнувшись о канистру.

Он неуклюже опустился на трёхногий табурет возле стола, загромождённого разными приборами, датчиками и инструментами — часть их была также аккуратно развешена на стене.

Вальтер любил порядок — это он о себе помнил. Ему нравилось соответствовать национальным стереотипам: порядок должен был быть во всём, и память — не исключение. Провалы в ней были язвами, признаками душевной болезни — Вальтеру не хотелось даже думать о том, что эта болезнь будет считать его разум своим домом.

— Я что-нибудь тебе рассказывал?

— Вы спрашиваете это пятьдесят четвёртый раз за всё время, — равнодушно ответил Каспар. — И седьмой только за этот вечер. Но в моих данных нет изменений.

— И что? Что ты обычно отвечаешь? — Вальтер строго посмотрел на зависшего в воздухе оператора, но модуля распознавания мимики тому явно не завезли. — Говори, кусок ты… дерьма! — обзывать машину было совершенно нелепо, но он не мог удержаться. — Насколько это убого, когда единственный, с кем ты имеешь возможность общаться — летающая железная коробка?

— Нет данных.

Если бы это сказал человек, сошло бы за сарказм.

Закурив, Вальтер выдохнул дым в тёмную высоту ангара и покачал головой: прибедняться больше, чем есть, не стоило, — того, что он помнил о себе, было достаточно для выводов о характере и способности к общению с кем-либо.

«Да в общем-то ни с кем, действительно».

«Когда я стал таким?»

— В прошлый раз вы повредили мой электрощуп, — зачем-то сообщил Каспар, и в его механическом голосе почудилась обида. «Он не живой, это бред», подумал Вальтер. — Пожалуй, удалюсь на безопасное расстояние.  
Оправдав опасения оператора, вслед ему был запущен молоток — не увернувшись, Каспар едва не упал на бетонный пол, потеряв равновесие. 

Вальтер сжал пустую банку из-под пива в руке — острые металлические края чуть не прорезали перчатку насквозь — и швырнул её на стол.

Провалы в памяти походили на слепые пятна, возникающие именно в тех местах, которыми особенно интересовалось сознание.

Спустя пару часов количество пустых банок на столе увеличилось. Среди них, должно быть, довольно нелепо себя чувствовал старенький радиоприёмник — Вальтер пялился на него уже какое-то время, пытаясь сообразить, что эта вещь делает в его ангаре. Ещё через пару минут, ни с того ни с сего, в памяти вдруг всплыл далёкий солнечный день, гараж, старый «Фольксваген» и рассказ деда о том, как во время войны тот работал на фабрике по сборке радиоэлектроники.

Вальтер, кажется, зарычал. Кажется, вслух.

Никому нахрен не нужные воспоминания из детства и военные флэшбеки ? — Пожалуйста!

А что было, к примеру, вчера? Неделю назад?

Куда пропало начало июля? В календаре несколько дней были обведены красным маркером, но Вальтер не помнил их совершенно.

Стоп. Помнил.

Он помнил Уильяма Ю в его роскошном кабинете, сказавшего сначала «до встречи», а потом «с возвращением», — Вальтер, по меркам которого две эти фразы разделяло не более двадцати минут и пара длительных переходов по коридорам, про себя ещё удивился, что на его нанимателе успел смениться костюм, а за окном восход превратился в ночные огни. 

— Я оставлял себе какое-нибудь сообщение? — крикнул Вальтер в темноту ангара — примерно туда, куда улетел, чтобы спрятаться за корпусом одного из вертолётов, Каспар. Ответа не последовало, хотя на дальней стене то и дело появлялись отблески сварки — очевидно, оператор производил мелкий ремонт.

С неохотой поднявшись с табурета, Вальтер взял старенький приёмник и удачно подвернувшийся под руку фонарь и побрёл в сторону вертолёта.

Зачем он только пил? Зачем он столько пил?

Это ведь не помогло (Это случалось всегда. Это никогда не помогало).

Кусок свода ангара, который выхватил из темноты луч фонаря, был неаккуратно замазан серой краской на пару тонов темнее той, что покрывала всю его поверхность. По характеру пятен можно было предположить, что кто-то закрасил фразу из четырёх слов.

— Ja, das wolltest du*, — послышалось из-за спины. Голос не мог принадлежать оператору, и инстинкты Вальтера сработали безотказно — он резко обернулся, выхватывая оружие из поясной кобуры. 

Динамик, расположенный на боку Каспара, повторил:

— Ja-a, das wolltest du...

Вальтер опустил пистолет. Это был его собственный голос. Более хриплый — возможно, он был пьян сильнее, чем сейчас.

— Это... что... за срань?

— Ответ на ваш вопрос, — сказал Каспар уже своим механическим и равнодушным тоном. — Ваше сообщение себе.

— Что оно значит? Чего я хотел?

— Кластер данных повреждён, запрос не обработан, — сказал Каспар, не меняя интонации.

С чувством выругавшись, Вальтер сел на пол, положил рядом фонарь, вытащил антенну старого радио и бережно повернул колёсико настройки.

На волне «Deutsche Welle» — у станции был узнаваемый новостной джингл — что-то бубнил корреспондент. Начало фразы съелось, пока Вальтер докручивал частоту:

—…анализ бортовых самописцев, найденных на месте крушения, показал, что причиной аварийной ситуации стала техническая неисправность оборудования, предположительно связанная с халатностью во время предполётной проверки. В момент крушения на борту находились сам Карл Ю с женой и их личный пилот. По нашим данным Райли Ю — единственная дочь Карла Ю — в экстренном порядке вылетела на Землю с лунной базы корпорации «ТранСтар», чтобы попрощаться с близкими. Ранее свои соболезнования по поводу инцидента высказал…

Корреспондент продолжал свой репортаж, но Вальтер услышал достаточно — крутанул рычаг так, что из динамика стал доноситься лишь неоднородный «белый шум».

— Какую нейромодификацию мне устанавливали три дня и семнадцать…

— Двадцать.

— Разберу на запчасти, — сквозь зубы процедил Вальтер. — Какой нейромод мне втыкали? 

Датчик Каспара несколько раз мигнул:

— Нейромодификация «Хакер IV уровня».

— А тебе? Записывали что-то? Программы какие-нибудь? Файлы?

— Из файлов, сохранившихся при извлечении данных… — Каспар помолчал секунд десять, — ...полная техническая характеристика и спецификации вертолёта «Leonardo AW109 GrandNew».

Вальтер лёг на пол ангара, заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза. Пожалуй, не имело смысла просить Каспара уточнять информацию в Сети — он и сам не сомневался, что потерпевший крушение вертолёт был именно этой модели.

Напряжённые попытки выудить из памяти хоть что-то полезное трансформировались в невидимый раскалённый гвоздь, вонзившийся в левый висок.

Вальтер плохо помнил внешность Карла Ю — все китайцы, кроме Уильяма Ю, для него были на одно лицо, — но хорошо помнил его пилота. Может, потому что тот просто не был азиатом. Может, потому что в своё время пришлось провести в паре несколько тренировочных полётов — в ТранСтар хотели убедиться в его квалификации.

А может...

Каждое дальнейшее воспоминание напоминало нитку, которую выдёргивали из плохо зажившего шва: вот улыбающийся молодой человек, подающий руку для приветствия, вот он уже «даёт пять», вот они с Вальтером сидят в баре, смотрят футбол и обсуждают политику. Парень — Алекс — был американцем, и Вальтер шутил, что политически неверно иметь такое имя и работать в ТранСтар. Алекс познакомил Вальтера с женой — Вальтер сказал, что вряд ли стоило это делать. Кто знает, чем может кончиться? Алекс тогда подумал не о том, о чем следовало, и рассмеялся: «Снова шутишь! Как всегда мрачно».

Вальтера несколько раз вызывали, как техника, для помощи в диагностике состояния авиапарка, предоставленного Карлу Ю ТранСтар.

«Вчера, видимо, вызвали тоже», — подумал Вальтер, вспомнив слова корреспондента. — «Обеспечить халатность во время предполётной проверки».

Что-то во внутренностях Каспара издало противный писк, и Вальтер вздрогнул — похоже, последние несколько минут он лежал в отключке.

— Два новых текстовых сообщения. Сообщение номер один. Отправитель: Уильям Ю. Текст сообщения: Чистая работа, Вальтер. Через семь часов жду вас на вертолётной площадке «Эшелона».

Тяжело вздохнув, Вальтер повернулся на бок. Бетонный пол был холодным, нужно было подниматься.

— Сообщение номер два, — продолжил Каспар. — Отправитель: Bank of America. Текст сообщения: Уважаемый клиент Даль, Вальтер. На ваш счёт осуществлён перевод на сумму…

— Прекрати! — рявкнул Вальтер, закрывая ладонями уши и подтягивая колени к груди. — Просто заткнись…

Он зажмурился до цветных пятен перед глазами и, наконец, вспомнил, чего хотел, обращаясь к себе из прошлого.

Когда радужные круги сменились космической чернотой, ему показалось, что вместо звёзд в ней по одному открываются белые нечеловеческие глаза.

Он хотел забыть всё.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, das wolltest du (нем.) — «Да, ты хотел этого».


End file.
